


Dreams turn into memories

by blueeyedmoonchild



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmoonchild/pseuds/blueeyedmoonchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Ocxcharacter one-shot.</p><p>Little Dead Riding Hood (OC) is waiting for Stein and ends up falling asleep.<br/>Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams turn into memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot that I did on my Quotev account. Criticism accepted, but be kind. Stein is OOC

I sat in my office spinning around in my chair. Being the school nurse can sometimes be so boring. As it being that end of the day, I closed my eyes for a quick nap. Stein takes way too long. He was coming to walk he home but he was taking his merry time to get here. Oh Well

 

Dead's Dream.

Run "Run....run....what?" Why am I running? I don't feel right. I looked down at my body and found that I was a five year old kid. Though I am running again, I can't stop. Something was controlling me. My red cape flying in the wind as I come up to a house, my pace slows down to a walk and I climb up the few steps to the door. When I opened the door, I find that I am in my house when I was younger. Everyone was there too...Mother, Father, and me......But I am right here.

"Red!" Mother exclaimed, coming to hug me. But she stopped and looked at me. The dress I was wearing has blood stains all over it. And I looked happy.  
"What happened to your dress?" Father asked, looking as terrified as mother.  
"I killed the dog, aren't you proud?" I looked so excited.  
Mother and Father looked otherwise. Terror filled their faces as she stepped back from me. "What? Why?"She asked. "What have you done?" Father exclaimed, getting up from his chair.  
I couldn't take it any more, I had to get out of here. My legs wouldn't move. I wanted to get away, why can't I?  
"Someone! Help me, please!" I screamed. 

End of Dead's Dream

 

I woke up in the arms of someone. Someone with a lab coat and stitches everywhere. Stein.

I sighed and leaned back into his chest. "Im sorry I fell asleep." Stay calm. He won't notice right?

"And you were crying, hitting your head against the cabinet" he said, nonchalantly. Damn....

"Sorry." I said. It sounded so low, it was almost a whisper.

"You did nothing wrong. I just want you to stop hurting yourself." Stein said as he kissed the top of my head. "Come one, lets get you home."

I nodded and we got up. He let go of me completely, though I missed his warmth. That crazy almost phyco warmth.

I grabbed his elbow and wrapped my arms around his, holding him in a death grip. He snickered at me and we continued walking.


End file.
